


The Finer Things

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarcasm time with the Doctor and the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 238

"You realize, I don't _need_ to eat."

The Doctor doesn't look up from soldering the wires, finer than a human hair. "I must have missed that fact when I was assembling you from spare parts."

He doesn't need to see the Master's face to know that his eyes go wide with mock-hurt; it's an expression that he knows well from the Master's previous regenerations. He knows it as well as the fact that the Master fancies himself a gourmet.

The Master might be willing to accept whatever conditions would allow him to survive. The Doctor wanted him to really _live_.


End file.
